1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programming for Internet services. Particularly, the present teaching is directed to methods, systems, and programming for providing a user interface.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
The advancement in the Internet has made it possible to make a tremendous amount of information accessible to users located anywhere in the world. Effort has been made to design a user interface (UI) to improve user experience on a web page, an application, a device, etc.
Conventional approaches focus on manually testing many variables associated with UI one by one, which is a very tedious process as engineers have to code all different variations of UI. In addition, existing techniques focus only on static UI design without addressing user information, market information, or traffic sources.
Therefore, there is a need to develop techniques to provide a UI to overcome the above drawbacks.